If you really loved me
by Desmondia
Summary: Kagome is a stripper at a local joint. Inuyasha is a boy on the run from an abusive past. Will love conqure all or will a lord seshomaru tear it apart. Based on the movie moulin rouge


So here it is. First attempt at first story. I don't own Inuyasha or the idea for Moulin Rouge. Damn

" _Talon, are you in there" Silence followed this remark as sixteen year old Kagome Gausly knocked cautiously on the door to the bathroom in the apartment that she lived in with her 18 year old boyfriend, Talon Phlies. Ever since her parents kicked her put six months earlier, Kagome had become increasingly worried about Talon and his attitude. He always said that Kagome looked like his dead older sister and that made him sad, which also put a strain on their relationship, but ever since she moved in, he's gotten worse. He started smoking and would sometimes get angry with Kagome for no reason. Not to the point of being abusive but he would yell enough to scare her. Then they would talk late into the night about what had happened._

"_Talon you've been in there for over an hour. Open the damn door!" She waited to hear a response. All she heard was some light breathing. Then..._

_CRASH_

"_Oh my god! Talon? Talon you're scaring me. Open the fucking door. I'm not kidding anymore." Kagome slammed her side repeatedly into the door until it gave away revealing Talon, his shirt thrown carelessly into the corner, the top of his ruffled blue hair poking out of the top of the bath tub. Kagome gasped and ran in barley noticing the blood soaked knife that lay on the ground next to the sink. She slid into the tub next to him and started crying. Talons naturally blue vibrant eyes were starting to fade and were filled with pain and sorrow. Kagome grabbed onto his blood soaked hands and started crying harder." Talon why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me?" He just smiled weakly._

" _You look just like my sister when your upset" he said in a barley audible whisper. He freed one of his hands and patted kagome's hair. She fell onto his mouth and he caught her in a mind-blowing kiss. Then his hand fell to the tub with a clunk._

"_No!" Kagome began to shake Talon with no avail. His eyes lost their last glimmer and then went blank. Kagome collapsed onto Talon's now not moving chest and began to sob uncontrollably over her fallen love..._

"Kagome. Kagome...KAGOME!"

"Hu Wha...?" Kagome was shaken out of her nightmare by her best friend Sango or as known on the stage, the slayer for her ability to bring a man to his knees. Ever since 18 year old Kagome had bartered a dorm in the Dragon Sword, a bar/strip club/night hall two years ago, Sango had been taking care of her, along with the clubs owner, Miroku. Miroku tried his best to make sure that no me who would try to harm his girl came in, sometimes he failed. Many would burn the girls with cigarettes or the drunken ones would smack them around like some kind of common prostitutes.

In most peoples eyes the girl were nothing more than a toy, that they were that low. Miroku, even owing a strip club believed that all his girls should be treated with dignity and that, even in the private hotel rooms they each got, all they had to do is dance. They could sleep with the person if they wanted more money but it wasn't required. He thought it was degrading. Sango was a tough girl and since she was second in line as favorite, she had to deal with a lot of creeps. She could kick major ass and often defended herself and kagome when they were in bad positions. Kagome was the star. Men came from miles to see her pretty face and other goods. Kagome often slept with her clients for the right amount of money. In her mind, money and power was the only thing that could fill the void that was left when Talon had stolen it from her.

"Kagome the show starts in 5 minutes and you aren't in costume. Miroku is already on a rampage because that bitch Rin is sick and can't dance, so I'd hurry up."

"Oh. All right Sango. I was just day dreaming. Or day nightmaring what ever you call it." Sango gave her a sincere look and walked with her to the costume room as Kagome went into detail about it. The two girls had become increasingly close epically since some of the guys paid twice as much to watch two girls dance together. Instead of making it awkward, they made it fun and became best friends, never hiding anything from each other. Sango knew that Kagome was empty ever since Talon killed himself and that she danced to regain the love that she no longer felt in the world.

"Sango Help me zip this up."

"Sure Kags." Kagome just rolled her eyes at the ridicules nick name that Sango had given her as Sango finished zipping up the back of the white corset. Kagome examined herself in the mirror on her way out side. Her black hair swung sensually around her shoulders, contrasting greatly with the white corset that almost made her boobs pop out. She was also wearing an extremely shout white leather skirt and a pair of thigh high fishnets with white knee high heeled boots. Sango looked over her shoulder. Her outfit was exactly the same except done all in red.

" You Drama Queens. Its curtain time. The stage caller yelled at them from behind." Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Well, lets go do this" Kagome whispered as Miroku begin to announce them out.

"Kid I don't wanna have ta tells ya again. Get yer scrawny lil' ass outa hur before I call the cops." The shops keep yelled as he threw the boy out in the street.

"Go ta hell then bastard." The boy yelled back running his hand threw his pure white hair. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie and stormed off into the cold that only a dark December day could bring. All he tried to do was steal some CD's that he was gonna sell right around but no. He couldn't do that. As he stormed beck down the busy street he passed a store when the TV started talking very loudly.

"...And the hunt is still on the Inuyasha Brink. Who is being charged on an account of attempt murder. Local authorities..." Inuyasha stared unblinking at the screen as his picture was shown up. Quickly he pulled out the torn up baseball cap he had found three days earlier in a gutter to help hide his hair and more noticeable ears. Half dog demons wandering the streets never went unnoticed and Inuyasha didn't fell like taking a chance either way. He scoffed at the announcer and continued his roaming up the street becoming enveloped on his musings. Damn how wrong that reporter was...

_Inuyasha snuck into the house and tried as quality as he could to shut the heavy metal door. The click of the lock sounded like gunshots to him as he froze, listening to the silence. Praying it was safe; he continued his journey upstairs to his room. He made it to the top when he felt himself violently be pushed back down. He landed with an oomph and all the lights flickered on in the house, creating the suspension that one only gets in a scary movie when you know not to open the door. Inuyasha dad, a burly man who was about thirty-five and reeked of the definition of white trash came storming down the stairs, obviously enraged._

"_Where the hell'uv been boy." Inuyasha opened his mouth for a response but a fist cam straight across his face. knocking him over and into the kitchen area. With the light all on, he could really see what a dump this place was. Broken beer cans were everywhere and trash and spilled food littered the counters. Cigarette butts piled over on a corner and some shoes were randomly thrown in the middle of the room._

" _I don wanna hear nun of you smart-ass. I'll teach you to talk back" Inuyasha used the counter as a support and pulled him self upright, narrowly missing a punch. He wrapped his hand around something on the counter and swung it back out at his dad in an act of defense. A scream pierced and soon silence fell as Inuyasha looked down and his fallen foe. Sticking out of his shoulder was a butcher knife. Inuyasha, feeling like he was going to throw up, ran into his room, grabbed all the money he had which was about 20$ and fled out his window. He never hurt his dad back, no matter how much he was hurt. All his life, his dad said he was strengthen him to help get rid of the human in him left by his mother, who walked out when Inuyasha was 5. He turned left and ran. Not stopping until daybreak and he was far from his home._

"Hey watch it punk"

"Sorry." Inuyasha apologized to the man whom he had run in to. I was starting to get colder and darker. He looked around to find out where he was and say the flashing sign.

"Dragon Sword?" Inuyasha wondered before walking in, hoping to get relief from the cold

If you like review. If you don't review anyway. Pretend you care


End file.
